


Sexy Cosplay (Yoosung x Reader) LEMON WARNING

by kilacat



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Lemon, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilacat/pseuds/kilacat
Summary: "You didn't tell me you were going to cosplay..." He whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine. His right hand clasps my wrists tightly while his left hand traces down the side of my face to reveal my outfit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I just started playing Mystic Messenger 11 days ago and I somehow got Yoosung as my SO which was totally fine to me because he is such a cutie! I wrote this fanfic because I love how obsessed Yoosung is with LOLOL (which I'm assuming is similar to LOL). The outfit that MC wears for him is based off of Nidalee because... why not? This story has no spoilers (at least I think so) and is set after the two of them have been together for a while.
> 
> ANYWAY, ONTO THE SMUTTY SMUT SMUT THAT YOU ALL CAME HERE FOR! Please don't judge me too harshly! This is my first smut >_< Hope you enjoy!

Strutting to and fro, I wait for his arrival. I glance at my clock, only ten minutes until he arrives. Ten minutes to make this outfit work. Tick tock, I could hear the seconds hand needle ticking away. Would he like it? I pull at the hem of the shorts, if you could call these shorts, and pace the floor, my heels making clicking noises that match the clock. I take in a deep breath to calm my racing heart repeating to myself to be confident. My eyes are pulled to the clock again, how has only two minutes gone by?! I take a seat to calm my nerves and see on my desk his photo. He was sitting at his computer smiling with his favorite LOLOL character on the screen. What a cutie.

My mind wanders anticipating his reaction to my daring wardrobe choice. Did I look enough like her? Four minutes until he arrives. My breathing becomes ragged thinking of what he will do to me when he finds me like this.

The doorbell rings. "I'm here!" I hear his cheery voice muffled by door.

My pulse spikes. Shit! He's early!! I throw on his jacket getting one arm stuck in the process. Extremely frustrated, I wriggle around until my arm finally goes through. The jacket reaches past my legs and I am content with the coverage.

"Coming!" I shout as I wobble down the stairs in my heels, my jacket spilling out all the goods. This jacket did not want to cooperate! My fingers tremble as I try to button up the jacket only realizing my failure in aligning them up correctly. I groan as I hear a light knock on the door, knowing my time was up. I clasped the jacket together making do to cover up the surprise.

Opening up the door, I see his bright violet eyes glow with happiness. "Hello!!" He grins and comes in for a big hug but jerks back and tilts his head. His brow furrow in utmost confusion. His concerning eyes roam up and down my body. I grip the jacket tighter, self-conscious of his staring.

His hand immediately reaches out to feel my forehead. "Are you sick? It's warm out, are you sure you want to wear that to the conventio-?"

Our lips connect as I yank at his collar toward me. I see the shock in his eyes turn dark with lust before he closed his eyes to enjoy our brushing lips. Sparks flew and I could feel my growing arousal with his heavy kiss. My tongue swirls with his tongue fighting with him for dominance. He growls as I pull him through the door into my place, slamming the door shut with his body. Amidst all the intense canoodling, my hands slip through his soft blonde hair, not letting him break apart from the ruthless kissing attack. After a solid minute of heavy kissing, I pull away leaving the poor boy completely breathless and utterly turned on.

After catching his breath and taking a step away from the door, he spoke, "Not that I don't mind a very welcoming good morning kiss, but what was that all about? You missed me?" He laughs and then his jaw drops.

Oh shit, the jacket was unbuttoned.

"Surprise?" I bite my lip, anticipating his reaction. Silence seeps through the room with only the ticking clock filing up the empty space. I could feel my heart, pounding quicker than ever, as a blush slowly crept across my face.

He did not say anything but I could his heavy breathing. Thump! Before I know it, his hands catch my hands and pin them above my head against the door. Adrenaline courses through my veins and I could feel the temperature in the room increase.

"You didn't tell me you were going to cosplay..." He whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine. His right hand clasps my wrists tightly while his left hand traces down the side of my face to reveal my outfit. I could see the hunger build in his intense gaze.

He kisses me until I am breathless, making my head go fuzzy. He smirks, knowing exactly how to turn me on after our many many wonderful experiences. Who knew this innocent boy could be so good at sex? He disrupts my thoughts as I feel his fingers glide across my hardened nipple. "Ah! Yoosung!" I could feel the heat growing in my abdomen waiting for release.

I try to break from his grip only to feel him tighten up. He stops and growls, "Don't do that again, my queen. Let me pleasure you." His hungry mouth attacks my neck and leaves marks that will last for days.

His fingers tease and twist my nipples causing me to turn into a whimpering mess. "Please Yoosung!" I cried out.

"Yes, my queen?" He murmurs across my neck. Feeling his arousal through my tiny shorts, I grind against him to feel the friction. He sighs, giving in to my demands for release and picks me up bridal style.

"Yoosung! I can walk you know!" I struggle against his arms. He's gotten so strong!

"What kind of servant would I be if I let my beautiful queen walk to her chambers?" His eyes twinkle with amusement, not planning on letting me get away so easily. He kisses me silly before putting me down on my bed.

Suddenly, a grand idea pops into my head as I watch Yoosung strip down. I purr, startling him,"Yoosung, I'm your queen, you better listen to me!" I strip off my top then start rubbing my chest with one hand while my other hand begins tracing down to in between my legs. I let out a loud moan as I feel the dampness through my shorts.

His eyes grow wide and he wets his lips; he slips off his shirt leaving him in his underwear. I beckon to the entranced Yoosung and as soon as he entered my range, I surprise him by hooking my leg around his waist pulling him down on top of me. I brush his hair back with my hand and our eyes connect, blazing with desire.

Yoosung pushes himself up off of me to my dismay. "Did I hurt you my queen? That was quite a sidekick." He chuckles knowing that we are both ready to burst with pleasure.

"Shut up and fuck me Yoosung." I mew pulling him back close to me.

His fingers brush over my fingers in between my legs. "Here, your highness?" He teases, knowing exactly how his teasing made me more wet. He kisses my lips, soft as air, before leaving butterfly kisses down my body cause me to shake with excitement.

With one swift motion, he pulls down my shorts and teases, "Wow... no underwear? Someone wanted to play really badly!" He reaches my clit, just barely glazing over it with his hot breath. "Ah- Yoosung!"

His fingers trace my slit, spreading the wetness around. "Oh my naughty, naughty queen." He pushes a finger into me sending electricity throughout my body. "What were you thinking dressing up so deliciously hmm?" Another finger. My brain can barely comprehend his words as I grind on his long fingers, hoping for some stimulation.

"Tsk tsk, my queen. My beautiful..." A third finger. "IMPATIENT..." A hard pump. "Jungle queen." He grunts out, roughly penetrating her with his digits. "So wet for me... all mine." He murmured.

My body thrashes about wildly as Yoosung has his way with my body drowning me in pleasure. Without warning, Yoosung begins lapping at my wet slit while continue burying his fingers in me.

"Yoosung! Oh my Yoosung!" I scream nearing climax, feeling the tension grow deep in my abdomen.

I groan when he stops. "Yes, my queen?" He looks at me with his dark and sinful eyes, a carnal animal desiring nothing more than to fuck me to the next morning. I growl, grab his hair, forcing him to continue but he refused. "Tell me what you want." He flicks his tongue against my clit throwing my body go through a frenzy.

"Please," I beg, "please..." my eyes filled with desire.

"Yes?"

I flip him under so he is under me, he bites back a moan as I move down his body, pulling off his restrictive underwear. I give his hard member a wet lick, thoroughly pleased to hear his breath hitch. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't move anymore."

I gasp as he overpowers me, pushing me against the bed. "That's my line." He grabs my chin, tilting it up to meet his lips. He grinds against my slick wet hole to prep himself.

He suddenly stops, "I forgot a condom!" He whines and buries his face in my chest, torn between desire and being responsible.

"I'm on the pill, it's fine." I assure him, not wanting to stop. I kiss his forehead, giving him the ok to continue.

A lascivious grin fills his face, "As you wish, my Queen!" And without another word, Yoosung spreads my legs wide with his knee and buries himself in me. Setting a steady rhythm, our bodies joined in sheer ecstasy.

"Yoosung, yes! Right there!" He pounds into me, not minding my nails digging into his back. His mouth finds my pert nipple, giving it a small nip causing me jolt. "Please don't stop! Yoosung! Please!!"

With a sharp inhale, he lifts my leg up allowing himself to bury himself deeper in me. The motion sent a shattering orgasm through me, "Fuck! Yoosung! Don't you dare stop!" I cry out, feeling my release.

Panting hard, Yoosung continues fucking me hard as I plead and yell out his name. His hand rakes through my hair, pounding into me. "Yoosung, again... make me cum again!"

He moves his face near my ear, whispering, "You are my beautiful queen, now..." he pants, "you're going to cum for me again." His teeth graze my ears, softly nibbling as I can barely hold back the pressure build-up.

Yoosung pushes himself into me, filling me up completely. He nears his limit and brings his hand down to my clit, knowing just how to push me over the edge. "I want to feel you cum again!" He howls, rubbing and fucking me hard.

Within seconds, all I felt was pleasure washing over me as I reached release. My body tightened around him and he groaned, "Shit, I'm going to cum too. Fuck!" Following a few more earth-shattering moments, Yoosung releases his seed in me and collapses beside me.

I cuddle up next to him, enjoying his warmth. He pulls out of me, leaving a sticky trail behind. "Sorry, I made a mess..." he said nervously.

I kiss his forehead. Still such a cutie. "It's ok Yoosung, we're totally late to the convention though... Did you like your surprise?"

He looks at me, completely dead serious, "I loved it, you are my one and only Jungle Queen. And this is waaaaay better than any con." He squeezes me tight, forcing the air out of lungs. I tap his side to get him to release me.

"We should get you cleaned up!" With that, he lifts me up and carries me to our large tub. He turns on the water and helps you get inside. Seeing your body all wet sends a jolt down to his arousal. "Maybe we can have a round two too." He winks as he caresses my body.

"Yoosung~" I moan, "we're already late!"

He nuzzles my neck, "That's ok, there's always next year. And don't you remember? I said I was going to make it so you can't walk tomorrow. I intend to keep my promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you liked/didn't. I would greatly appreciate it.
> 
> Btw, YOOSUNG IS SUCH A CUTIE <3 I loved his pathway :) <3 Can't wait to get through the rest!


End file.
